Thermoplastic resins are widely used in automobiles, machine-related materials, building materials, home equipment components, and the like, taking advantage of their excellent forming properties. Particularly, reinforced thermoplastic resin compositions in which glass fiber is blended can be substituted for metal materials because of their excellent mechanical characteristics and moldability and are useful for producing lighter components and reducing components count. In addition, long fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin compositions described, for example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are known as molding materials providing moldings excellent particularly in mechanical strength because they suffer less damage of the fiber when molded.
Patent Document 1 discloses the use of a thermoplastic resin having a melt viscosity of less than 30 Pa·s as one of methods for favorably wetting continuously aligned filaments with a thermoplastic resin. Specifically, there is disclosed an example of the use of a thermoplastic resin having a relatively low melt viscosity of 3 to 30 Pa·s during processing.
In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses a glass fiber-reinforced polyamide resin composition characterized in that the composition comprises 30 to 50 parts by weight of a polyamide resin and 50 to 70 parts by weight of glass fiber and has a molten resin viscosity ranging from 40 to 150 Pa·s during molding under a shear rate of 1,000 sec−1. A molten resin viscosity of 150 Pa·s or more during molding is described to be prone to lead to a defective appearance due to the exposure of glass fiber on the molding surface and to an unfilled thin wall part. Then, a low-viscosity polyamide resin having a molten resin viscosity of 80 Pa·s or less is described to be preferable.
However, the above conventional techniques result in insufficient attainment of impact resistance, vibration fatigue resistance, antifreeze liquid resistance and the like inherent in resin because they use thermoplastic resins having a low molecular weight or a low melt viscosity due to excessive pursuit of enhanced productivity and easier processing.
Further, Patent Documents 4 and 5 disclose a resin composition reinforced with glass fiber; however, the composition has not provided an injection molded article having excellent physical properties.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 57-181852 (Corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,450 and 5,213,889)
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-162124
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-077554
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-349697
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-298663